totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Elle
Elle is labeled as The Seductress in Total Drama Revolution. She was on the Epic Platypi team. Biography Elle lives with her mom, dad, and two sisters. Manipulating boys is her favorite thing to do ever, except maybe watching Nebraska Shore. Since she was little, she has loved to manipulate boys. Although, unlike some girls who manipulate boys to simply get a date, or to gain popularity, Elle does it just because she thinks it's funny. She likes to make "sexy" cat noises at boys, and invade their personal bubbles, which some boys find interesting, and others just plain weird. When she gets a boy to like her, she tells them that it was all a joke, then she laughs obnoxiously in her nasally voice. Elle also loves to play soccer, and there are numerous boys who have crushes on her, because of her flirtatious behavior, but they are too dumb to realize that it is all a joke. This is Elle's favorite form of entertainment, and she finds it just as fun as watching Nebraska Shore and obsessing over Snooki, who happens to be her idol. One of the girls on Elle's soccer team texted Elle all about Total Drama, so she decided to sign up. Total Drama Revolution Total Drama: Superstar Showdown Elle didn't make the cut for the Superstar Showdown cast, but was mentioned many times thanks to her best friend Chelsey's inclusion in the season. She did, however, return for the finale, where she expressed joy at seeing her "favorite guidette" Chelsey make the finals and promised Chelsey that she would take her on an all-expenses-paid trip to Siesta Key post-show (paid with Chelsey's money). Chris picked Elle to help out Chelsey in the finale, along with Donny. Elle reunited with her friend and asked her if she was ready to "rock the party," but Chelsey ignored her and moved straight to Donny, which Elle wasn't happy about. She didn't contribute much to the final challenge, instead commenting on how she believed Charles could "get loose" if he wanted to, and her advice for dealing with Flora was that it didn't matter, because they could just eat ice cream and sob while watching Nebraska Shore together even if she lost. Sure enough, once Chelsey lost, Elle comforted her by saying they could go clubbing together. Audition Tape Elle is in her room, which is plastered in pictures of Snooki. A stereo is playing loud rap music. "Hey," she says, "I think you guys should pick me because I'm hot, and I like seducing boys. Ppprrrrr." Her sister then comes in. "Actually, Elle, that couldn't be farther than the truth, I've never seen you seduce in your life." "Shut the f**k up, Emily, I try." says Elle angrily. She winks and turns off the camera. Trivia *Elle is based on a strange girl who I know and who used to seduce me, and basically manipulated my 8th grade self. I planned on making her a lot like that in the story, but it didn't exactly work out and she turned into a joke character. *Elle was in the original version of the story. Her name was Erin, and she was originally a poisonous, evil manipulator. She got 5th place and had a relationship with Northworth, surprisingly. She also originally had light blond hair and a different wardrobe. *Elle's label, "The Seductress", doesn't fit her at all, since she barely seduces, she mostly talks about Nebraska Shore and Snooki. A more appropriate label for Elle would be The Nebraska Shore-Obsessed Weirdo. Gallery Elle.PNG|Elle's original design. Californiagurls.PNG|Elle and Chelsey watch as Kavren ruins the production. Elle1.png|Elle drawn by Frank! Thanks, man! ElleSnooki.png|Elle as Snooki, drawn by Bruno! Category:Total Drama Revolution Category:Toad's Awesome Stories 'n' Stuff Category:Epic Platypi